


The Right Kind

by serendipitice



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Clueless Molly, F/M, Fluff, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Sherlolly - Freeform, mollock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-07-26 16:17:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7581196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipitice/pseuds/serendipitice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherein Molly is the clueless one and Sherlock tries but fails (does he, really?).<br/>A Sherlolly piece that involves a stammering consulting detective, a confused pathologist and romantic attempts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I still have a WIP but don't worry! I am currently working on it. You guys will be getting an update soon!  
> I just needed to release this one as we are already nearing series 4! Or in other words... I just saw the series 4 trailer and I need to speed up and publish my 'post-series 3' works before series 4 airs lol.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own a copy of the A Study in Pink episode script but I don’t think that counts, so I don't own anything. Mistakes are mine though as this is un-beta’d.

It’s been a long day for Molly Hooper. She performed a total of three autopsies on her shift today (car accident, messy bit that was) and had to analyse some test results for Sherlock on his experiment for his current case. So it’s only reasonable that Molly would long for a hot soak in the bathtub then curl up on the sofa afterwards, reading one of her favourite novels whilst drinking wine.

As the cab rounded the curb, Molly sighed in relief when the building she considers her home came into view. The cab stopped in front of her flat and she paid the cabbie then got off. She took the keys from her purse, opened the front door and proceeded to climb the stairs towards 221B.

Yes, she’s been living in 221B Baker Street for 3 months now. It all started after Moriarty’s return, where Sherlock and the others (John, Mary, Mrs. Hudson, Lestrade and surprisingly, even Mycroft) insisted that she stay at 221B with Sherlock for her safety. Not one to argue especially when her safety is compromised by an allegedly resurrected psychopath she used to date, Molly agreed and moved into John’s old bedroom.

Not long after, with careful planning on Sherlock and Mycroft’s part, they had managed to solve the case with the help of John and Lestrade. They have ensured Moriarty’s demise when the bastard appeared to be alive after all, having also faked his death. They settled that particular loophole and ensured that Moriarty is gone for good. Sherlock’s prior commitment to Eastern Europe was cancelled as a form of gratitude from the crown and so, all is well in England.

Well, not quite exactly.

Molly would be lying if she said that she’s completely gotten over Sherlock. Even though their new living arrangement has changed their relationship immensely, Molly still feels her heart stirring whenever she simply sees Sherlock. She knew in her heart that living with him wasn’t healthy. But, she was too far gone and battered to even sense the slight pain she feels whenever she thinks that nothing will ever happen between them. The days she spent living in the same flat with him has practically made her numb. She has come to terms that they will be nothing more than friends and flatmates.

Living with Sherlock is something really different for Molly, particularly when she moved in. She may still have snippets of those long-harboured feelings but she also can’t help but enjoy living with him. She has been alone for far too long and she rather enjoyed the company, even if it was Sherlock Holmes. She has gotten used to the detective’s moods and tantrums in the midst of slow days when he would eagerly wait for calls involving cases. She had learned his routine even if he was a person who wholly disdains doing something tedious. She had even come to love the cosy flat itself. To recapitulate, Molly and Sherlock have moulded some kind of ‘bond’ even to the point that they have established an agreement over the matter of cleanliness in the kitchen, what with Sherlock’s experiments clattering the space most of the time. And after days and weeks of living with the consulting detective, Molly has finally resolved that it’s safe to say she’s finally accepted things to stay the way they are.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as you read on, you'll notice that the story will change POVs between Sherlock and Molly.
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes you see grammar-wise. English is not my first language. Enjoy this longer chapter!

Unfortunately, not the same can be said for Sherlock Holmes.

Yes it’s true that it took him quite a while to arrive to this conclusion but better late than never right?

He suspected he started harbouring these feelings (yes, even Sherlock Holmes have feelings) before the ‘fall’. And since he was occupied with much more pressing matters then, he managed to blame those damned, unwanted _feelings_ on the overwhelming sense of uncertainty in what he is about to do (plus adrenaline, definitely adrenaline), and sweep it under the rug. She was engaged after all when he came back from the dead too, which was a bit of a red flag for him that he shouldn’t pursue anything other than friendship with Molly Hooper. And even though the engagement was broken (much to Sherlock’s pleasure), he accepted the fact that Molly and he should remain – strictly – as friends.

But then bloody Jim Moriarty decided to resurrect and rise from the dead as well.

And after everything Molly did for him, it was only natural that he return the favour. He was certain that Molly will not be overlooked this time by Moriarty so he did his best in protecting her as well as the other people he was fond of.

It was then, with stunning clarity did Sherlock Holmes realise and admitted to himself that he’s also human as well. The feelings he was able to hide under the rug resurfaced instantly, as if the rug was lifted from the floor, overwhelming him. Over the course of settling things with Moriarty once again, Sherlock, in more than one occasion have grasped that he simply cannot lose Molly. The thought of her gone made him feel bad things that he was afraid to identify. It was akin to what he felt when Moriarty trailed snipers on John, Mrs. Hudson and Lestrade, but at the same time, it was different as well. It held more weight. He concluded it would feel different if he were to lose Molly. The feelings he has for Molly, he wouldn’t call it love as he was not certain of what love’s definition is (and he himself hasn’t experienced it yet), cliché as that may sound. But for sure, it was something deeper, something that is embedded deep in him that he was sure only Molly Hooper could satisfy.

And with that kind of motivation on hand, he was able to ensure Moriarty’s demise for the people he cared about.

But with Sherlock’s revelation about his feelings for his pathologist (at least to himself) came _this._

“Sherlock?” Molly started. They were at the lab. He has enlisted Molly’s help for an experiment concerning several severed fingers.

“Hmm?” he hummed as he turned the knobs of his preferred microscope.

“Moriarty.” Molly’s voice was laced with uncertainty. “It’s considered done, yes?”

“Of course, Molly. He’s been put down, sure not to inconvenience other people. Mycroft ensured it. _I_ ensured it.” Sherlock answered flatly, wondering where the conversation was going.

Molly murmured something that he was sure was a question.

“Do speak up, Molly. I’m certain you’ve passed the stage where you constantly eat your words when conversing. Particularly with me.”

Sherlock smirked as he heard Molly huff out frustratingly. He found out recently that teasing Molly was rather fun. Especially when she would stomp her feet and make this adorable little noise out of frustration. She looks particularly fetching when she’s flushed with anger. Sherlock concluded that he had to find and categorise more ways to goad her into annoyance. He can consider it as a little side experiment.

He was broken out of his musings, however when Molly said in a loud and determined voice,

“I think it’s time for me to move. Don’t you think?”

_Wait. What?_

“Move out of Baker Street I mean. Since the threat has been eliminated, so to speak, I guess it’s safe. And I have assumed that this um, little arrangement of ours is only temporary.” Molly continued as she fiddled with some petri dishes. Sherlock only belatedly realised that he said the words aloud.

Molly took Sherlock’s silence as a sign to continue so she did as she turned around to get more supplies. “I’ve been looking for some flats recently and I’ve found several which are very promising. If everything goes well, I’ll be out of your hair in two weeks. Three weeks at most.”

When Molly was answered by yet, another bout of silence, she turned around to see the lab doors swinging close and Sherlock gone at his corner in the lab.

“Typical.” She muttered then went on to clean up the remaining of his experiments.

* * *

 

_Who am I kidding?_

Of course Molly can’t just settle with whatever they both have right now. It’s pleasant, that’s true but it’s really not healthy. No not at all. At least for her. She thought that it’s best for her to move away while she still can (she’s quite afraid that the part of her brain that feels shame would deteriorate and just go on and live with Sherlock forever). Besides, they can still have this _friendship_ without living under the same roof right?

_Right._

And as if adding salt to the wound, Molly thought Sherlock’s been acting strange lately. And that’s a lot coming from said person who is way different from normal. Yes, everything was going well. But for the past few days, Molly can’t help but feel uneasy. It’s like her presence for Sherlock was a nuisance. It’s not the same from the tantrums he’d thrown before. The consulting detective has become a bit jumpy and out of sorts. When she came to John to talk about it, John shrugged it off as one of Sherlock’s episodes but Molly was certain that Sherlock never really lingered for a considerable amount of time whenever he’s being… well, just like _that_. He wasn’t being snappy and rude per se. Just absent and a bit evasive of her so she can’t help but feel like an irritating fly buzzing around him. She assumed that he just needed space and for an amount of time she gave it to him but nothing changed. She was feeling really conflicted as it went on for a couple of days already. In the end, she presumed that maybe, Sherlock was just being considerate of her. That he’s trying not to be rude that he actually wants her to move out, to have his own space back. He was a ‘high-functioning sociopath’ after all.

He can be very critical and vocal of his opinions but she knew that he’s still treading shallow waters concerning the people he considers in his odd little circle, especially her with their not-so pleasant past (mostly on Molly’s part). And Molly, being the understanding person that she always is, took the matter in her own hands.

To make things easier, she asked for Mary’s help in looking for an appropriate flat. Molly had come over to John and Mary’s place for an all-girl movie night with Mary while Sherlock and John were busy working on a case that rated an eight. Molly was playing with her god daughter while Mary prepared the popcorn and wine. They were well into the movie and with Lily soundly sleeping in her crib, Molly decided it was time to broach the topic so she did.

Mary was silent for a while before asking her, “Okay, you have to be honest with me when I ask you this Molly, but what did he do?”

“What?”

“Did he offend you in any way? Tossed a backhand comment? He did not get touchy, did he?”

“What? Of course not Mary!” Molly was flustered at the thought of Sherlock actually getting hands-y with her.

“What did he do then to warrant your plan of moving out?” Mary asked, confusion plainly written in her features.

“Nothing! That’s what he did. Absolutely nothing!”

Then Molly’s words finally got through Mary. “Oh, Molly.”

“Stop. Don’t.” Molly raised a hand then sighed and gave her friend an apologetic smile. Mary doesn’t deserve her ire. She’s just comforting her as any friend should. “Who am I kidding Mary? This could never work out! I think that resolution of mine from long ago was just a false reassurance for me. That and maybe a tinge of hope that maybe he would see me differently. No matter how many times I’ve told myself that we’ll only be friends, there’s always that hope.”

Mary started to speak but Molly cut her.

“I tried, Mary. I truly did. But how can you stand to be always around someone who has your heart, knowing they can never give you theirs?” Molly looked forlorn and Mary truly felt sorry for her friend who just had the mistake of falling for an impossibly dense and stubborn person.

“This is pathetic. I am pathetic.” Molly murmured.

“Molly Hooper!” Mary scolded. “Don’t even think for one second that you are pathetic! You are many things, Molly but that is definitely out of the question.”

Molly sniffed but nodded. Mary’s right. Molly is in no disposition to self-doubt right now. She’s lost so much, she needs to keep herself strong.

“So, you’re sure about this?” Mary asked carefully.

“Yes.” It took a while before Molly answered. She hoped Mary did not catch the waver in her voice and its lack of conviction.

Molly hated the way the conversation suddenly took a different turn. She didn’t want to linger on her feelings. She opted to change the topic instead. “Do me a favour and help me look for some flats?”

“Of course!” Mary agreed gamely.

“Thanks. I really want to get this over with fast.”

“You have told Sherlock this, I’m assuming.” When Molly didn’t confirm Mary’s statement, Mary prodded her, “Right?”

“I’m working on it.” Molly said. With her feelings on the matter aired out and with a little help from Mary, Molly felt she can carry on with her plans.

So when she opened up the topic to Sherlock once again and wasn’t even acknowledged properly, she was pissed.

Plus, whenever she found the perfect moment to talk about it, he would turn away from the topic. Specifically after that particular shift where Molly first spoke of her plans on moving out. She hasn’t seen Sherlock since his exit from the lab earlier that day. So when Molly arrived at the flat, with Chinese take-away on hand, she entered the flat with trepidation, looking (or listening, rather) for signs if Sherlock was home. When she heard nothing, she continued on, taking off her coat and hanging it on the coat rack then proceeded towards the kitchen to prepare the take-away.

“Is that dinner? I’m fairly famished.” Came a deep voice from behind her.

Molly shrieked and turned around with her hand supporting her chest. “Bloody hell Sherlock! What did I tell you about sneaking around?”

Sherlock who was dressed in his trousers and white shirt, just shrugged as he waited for his food.

Molly let out a huff and continued to prepare their food. She set their dinner on the table (which was immaculately clean after Sherlock’s latest experiment, he seemed to be sticking to their deal well). They ate in companionable silence and Molly found it the perfect time to raise the topic once again.

“Sherlock, about earlier…”

“You have to be more specific Molly. What about earlier?” Sherlock asked between chewing the spring roll he was eating.

“As I’ve said, I’m planning on moving. I’m going to need help moving my things and… Where are you going?” Molly asked midway as she saw Sherlock stand from his seat abruptly.

“Case.”

“Wha- Again?” Molly asked, dumbfounded.

“It was scheduled, I forgot. Don’t wait up.” And with a swish of his coat, he was gone. 

Molly sighed in exasperation. How will the annoying clot expect things to go on smoothly if he won’t even hear her out?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mary and John helps the consulting love-struck idiot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting three chapters in one sitting cos why not, right?

_She’s moving out? Why would she want that?_

Sherlock’s thoughts were a whirlwind of possibilities and scenarios as to why Molly Hooper wanted to move out of their flat. The last time he checked, he hasn’t offended her. He’s been nothing but passive and good towards her, even biting off comments about her hideous, bright pink, flannel pyjamas that she’s so fond of. He’s also stuck to their deal concerning the kitchen table, keeping it sanitary after he’s finished with his experiments. He’s even stopped stocking body parts in their fridge, so what is Molly’s problem?

_It’s not Molly. The problem is you, you git!_ A voice, surprisingly like John’s echoed through his thoughts.

Sherlock’s brows furrowed further as he considered Mind Palace John’s words.

_How can there be something wrong with me?_ Sherlock pondered.

Then he realised that his actions the past few days might have something to do with it.

After his epiphanies of having feelings towards her, he admits he’s been pretty elusive of her lately. It wasn’t that her presence irritates him, on contrary it does not, he longs for it. The reason why he was acting so much like a – _what were John’s word? Ah, yes. ‘A complete utter git.’_ – was because he was intimidated. And Sherlock Holmes is never intimidated. So the mere fact that he was daunted – by a woman, no less – worries him to no end.

How can Sherlock, high-functioning sociopath, brutally honest and careless be so troubled by a woman? And Molly Hooper at that. It’s sentiment. Definitely sentiment.

Who can blame him though, for acting like _that_? He just recently found out that he feels something more platonic for his pathologist so these things are kind of… hard to digest as they say.

Also, they have been so ‘domestic’ lately that the change surprised him. So he did what he did best whenever he does not know how to handle a situation (which is rare, mind you, except for this time maybe), he ran away from it.

Which would probably explain why Molly wanted to move out. His actions must have sent off the wrong meaning.

But apparently, Molly misread him. For someone who clearly saw him, _clearly_ see him even through his passive facades, Molly surely has a hard time interpreting his actions.

He undoubtedly has to do some damage control before Molly walks out of 221B leaving him alone.

_Yes, definitely some damage control_. He decided with finality because Sherlock Holmes was certain that he doesn’t want to be alone again.

 

* * *

 

Sherlock’s behaviour hasn’t improved.

_Figuring that if it ever improved at all since._ Molly thought wryly.

As usual, Sherlock has not presented any interest at her choice of moving out, nor has he voiced out any intentions of agreeing or the sort. He mostly just walks away from the topic which baffles Molly to no end.

He would sometimes retreat to his mind palace while she talked about her plans. Molly stopped trying talking to him whenever he’s in a state as she started feeling like she’s invisible (which doesn’t really help her already little confidence at all).

Other times, he would stray from the topic by talking about other arbitrary things, like that one moment in the lab.

They were once again in the middle of an experiment involving a scapula and was having a very heated conversation when Molly decided to interject to stop Sherlock’s ramblings.

“Yes, Sherlock. Normal scapular positioning and mechanics are indeed compromised when dysfunction of the scapular musculature occur.” Molly rolled her eyes as she explained.

“I knew that.” Sherlock grumbled. “Which is why I’m trying to find which chemical can compromise the tissues in the scapular musculature that would render it useless, thus the impossibility of complex shoulder movements.”

“You might want to try looking through the dioxins.” Molly suggested as she peered at the slide Sherlock was looking at. “So anyway, I’m narrowing down the flats that I’ve chosen to a certain area where it’s nearer and – ”.

“Molly!”

“Wha- yes?”

“Did you know that potatoes have more chromosomes than humans?”

“What?” Molly asked dumbly, obviously caught off guard by Sherlock’s question.

“I’ve surmised as much. Now you know.” With that, he hopped off the stool, donned his coat and scarf and headed towards the exit.

“Wait – what? How about your experiment Sherlock?!” Molly called after him.

Sherlock waved her off and continued shuffling away, “Leave them. More important things await me as of the moment. Goodbye.”

 

* * *

 

_Potatoes! Bloody potatoes!_

He sighed deeply as he lounged on the couch, hands poised underneath his chin. He's been reliving the incident in his mind palace for hours now and he can't help but feel so helpless and stupid.  _So much for damage control._

All he’s done was avoid the issue!

That and hide some of Molly’s clothing and belongings to stall her packing even before she starts, that is. How is he supposed to stop her then?

He huffed. Conveying one’s feelings isn’t exactly a walk in the park. It’s pretty nerve-wracking.

_Ah! But a solution can be used to answer this dilemma._ He pulled out his mobile and dialled a familiar number.

He didn’t bother texting, he directly called the person. After a while, his call was answered.

“Bloody hell Sherlock, it’s 2 in the morning! This better be important! What is this about?” a hoarse voice demanded.

“Oh please John. I’m sorry for interrupting your intended plan of having coitus with Mary right now but don’t you think it’s rather soon after Lily?”

John’s voice was strangled as he replied, “Shut up! We were not!” But Sherlock was pretty sure he heard Mary say ‘Spot on you bloody oaf! Now leave us alone!’ in the background.

After a muffled noise at the end of the line, John continued, “So I repeat, what is this about? You rarely call unless it’s really important.”

“Molly is moving out!” he exclaimed.

“Yes, I know, Mary’s been helping her find a new flat. So? Why bother calling then?” John’s voice can only relay that he was starting to get pissed at the triviality of the topic right now.

“I don’t want her to move out John. Not when I now have feelings for her! And did you say Mary is helping her find a new flat? The nerve of your wife!”

“Wait Sherlock! You don’t want her to move? And feelings?” John asked, confirming Sherlock’s words. In the background, he heard Mary squeal and demanded her husband to put the mobile on speaker.

“Yes that’s what I said wasn’t it not?” Sherlock said exasperatedly.

“Well don’t blame me for being confused since this is not what I expect my best mate would be saying. Especially if said person is named Sherlock Holmes.” John reasoned out.

Sherlock was about to reply when more muffling noise ensued. “Tell me you’re serious about this Sherlock or I swear I will pull out my handgun on you.”

“No need to get dramatic Mary, of course I’m serious!” Sherlock said sounding wounded.

“Then we’ll be visiting tomorrow for details. And by that I want every single bit of it yes? We’ll come after Molly goes out for her shift. Good night!” And with a click, the line went dead.

The next day, twenty-two minutes after Molly headed off to work, John and Mary came in the flat with their daughter.

Sherlock was draped all over the couch and Mary took to sit on John’s old couch, placing Lily’s baby carrier nearby while John went off to the kitchen to make tea. When he came back he asked directly, “So did you tell her already? About your feelings I mean.”

“Obviously not John! I mean, she wouldn’t be moving out if I told her.” Sherlock grumbled.

“Obviously.” Mary nodded and agreed. “But have you tried though?”

“Well not exactly.” Sherlock sat up and rubbed the back of his neck, looking uncharacteristically sheepish. “I’ve been kind of avoiding her lately.”

“No wonder you’re in a slump then mate.” John shook his head in dismay.

“I don’t know! I don’t know what to do okay?!” Sherlock sputtered, not wanting to look weak and pathetic which he’s sure he’s owning right now.

“Oh wow I never thought I’d see the day when Sherlock Holmes doesn’t know what to do.” John remarked with a smirk.

Mary gave her husband a warning look.

“What?” John held his hands up in defence.

“Sherlock, what I can tell you is, before you confess your feelings to her, how about asking her not to move out? It’s a start you know.” Mary suggested.

“I guess that’s logical.” Sherlock slowly nodded, considering Mary’s words, as he reached for his god daughter in her baby carrier.

“And once you’ve managed that, we’ll help you on how to woo Molly.” John added.

“I need to woo her?” he asked. “Isn’t she still…”

“No mate, even if she still is, and I’m saying ‘if’, you still need to woo her. She deserves that.” John explained.

“I guess so.” Sherlock agreed, playing with Lily on his lap.

“Ugh this is frustrating!” Mary grunted. “I hate to be ‘that’ kind of person but I need to be if I want to see my friends happy.”

“What are you talking about love?” John asked, clearly out of depth.

“Mary’s trying to impart information about Molly’s feelings.” Sherlock grinned, harbouring an expectant look. He then placed Lily on her father’s lap so that he could listen intently to Mary.

“Yes. I am. Although that kind of breaks the whole girlfriend code, I need to. Especially when I’m dealing with two lovesick fools.”

“Excuse me?” Sherlock sounded affronted.

“Molly would not like those words.” John added.

“But it’s true! Poor Molly can’t move on from this infuriating git and when she tries, this git gets on her way. Now that Molly is once again trying to move on and what does Sherlock do? ‘Oh wait! I have feelings for her. I can’t let her go!’” Mary finished with a poor imitation of Sherlock’s deep voice.

The two men just gave her confused looks.

“Oh piss off you two! What I said was the truth.”

Both men kept their mouths shut to appease Mary.

After taking a sip of tea, Mary started, “So Sherlock, what you’ll need to do is ask Molly to stay, okay? I’m sure she’ll not agree immediately so I’ll do a little cajoling on my own.” Sherlock nodded.  

After a little while Mary added, “God I hate doing this.”

“What was that love?” John asked.

“She hates that she’s going to manipulate Molly into doing something thinking that Molly’s been manipulated enough in the past.” Sherlock looked down, obviously feeling guilty.

Mary patted Sherlock’s shoulders comfortingly. “That was in the past. I know you’re sincere about her Sherlock. That’s why you’re doing this right?”

“So mate, you better not muck this up yeah?” John said.

“Of course.” Sherlock gave a single determined nod.

Mary leaned in and grinned conspiratorially. “Okay, so when you get to agree her to stay, here’s what you have to do next…”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Onwards!

“Sherlock?”

“Yes, Molly?”

Molly walked down the stairs from her room and entered the living room. Sherlock was on his laptop researching god knows what.

“Have you seen my jumper?” Molly asked the man hunched over his chair, typing away at his laptop.

“You’ve got loads of them Molly, which are you referring to?” Sherlock asked absently.

“The yellow knitted one. It’s strange because I’m positive I just saw it in the hamper the other day.”

Molly did not miss it when Sherlock flinched. “I have not seen that particular jumper.”

“Oooh Sherlock Holmes, I told you my stuff is off-limits for experimenting!! You better not let me find the remnants of that jumper of mine Sherlock or so help me god!” With that, she stomped off back to her room.

The minute Sherlock heard her door slam, he ran towards his room and took a box under his bed. When he saw the said jumper in it (along with a couple of scarves and socks, Toby’s plaything and a pocket book) he breathed a sigh of relief.

_Be honest. Be more vocal of your feelings._ Sherlock remembered Mary’s words.

_Yes_. He needs to act soon.

 

* * *

 

Molly’s pocket book is missing. Now that she thought of it, some of her scarves have gone AWOL too.

“That infuriating git.” She muttered.

 

* * *

 

“You know, avoiding the issue won’t stop me from packing my things, Sherlock.” Molly announced one afternoon.

Sherlock was lounging on the couch currently petting a lazy Toby napping on his lap.

“I know for a fact that you haven’t started packing, Molly.” He answered nonchalantly.

“Wrong. I’ve started but I can’t continue especially when my things are being stolen for experiments!  I just want to be amiable about this and want you to acknowledge that yes I am indeed moving out but you’ve made it so hard!” Molly huffed out exasperatingly.

Sherlock was silent for a while before uttering, “What if I don’t want to acknowledge it?”

“I’m sorry, what?”

“I don’t want to acknowledge it!” He exclaimed as he stood. Toby hissed at the sudden movement and scurried away, not wanting to be part of the stand-off his two humans were having right now.

Molly tried to look unaffected from Sherlock’s impromptu episode. “Sherlock, you don’t have to do this. I understand. I’m making this easy for the both of us. You clearly want your space back so I’m giving it back to you. Let’s just get this over with okay?”

“You’ve misunderstood! I did not mean it like that!”

“Really.” Molly can’t help but be sarcastic about it.

“Yes. Really.” Sherlock deadpanned. Molly gave him a look that prodded him to continue so Sherlock cleared his throat and started speaking.

“That fact is, Molly, I’m not used to changes. And I don’t want to insult your intelligence by thinking that you haven’t presumed as much.”

Molly looked at him incredulously. “But Sherlock, I’ve been living here for almost three months now. I just don’t understand why you would suddenly feel uncomfortable about this arrangement.”

“I know I know! This is what I’ve been wondering about as well.” Sherlock answered carefully. “And I’ve come to the conclusion that I was busy those past months with the Moriarty case and being rather distracted, I haven’t even registered that you were here at all.”

“Oh.” Molly sounded defeated. Leave it to this man to actually ‘register’ her presence the whole time she was living here!

Sherlock spluttered. “No! No, no, no. I did not mean it like that Molly!”

“It’s alright Sherlock,” Molly sighed, feeling tired all of a sudden.

“No, what I’ve been meaning to say is... Ugh dammit why is this so hard!?” Sherlock exclaimed in a sudden outburst. Molly looked at him frantically and was further surprised when he strode towards her with determined steps and took hold of her shoulders.

“You know how I am when I work a case Molly, only the case matters. And especially with _that_ kind of case, I needed all the focus I can get. I can’t allow any distractions. So, I haven’t given much thought about our arrangement. And then suddenly, when things started to settle down, that’s when I noticed how different it is living with you. I mean, it’s mostly the same with John but more pleasant. I have found your presence comforting. But when I found out how comfortable I’m getting with how domestic we are, I panicked. I wasn’t used to that and it threw me in a loop for a while.”

“You didn’t get domestic with John when you were roommates?” Molly asked, attempting a joke because clearly, she wasn’t used to this side of Sherlock.

“Why is it that everyone must question my relationship with John???” Sherlock looked almost defeated at the never-ending topic. His hands let go of Molly’s shoulders.

Molly swallowed. “Well, just answer this Sherlock, you don’t hate it when I’m here?”

Sherlock looked at Molly who appeared to be very wary and nervous. “No.”

“And you do consider me as a friend of yours, yes?” she asked softly.

Full of confidence, Sherlock answered. “Of course, Molly! One of my closest in fact.”

Molly drew out a deep breath then she inquired in a small voice. “I’m not a burden when I’m living here?”

“Never.” Sherlock stated. “Why would you think that?” he added in an equally small, disbelieving voice.

However, Molly just shook her head and dismissed his question. And after what Sherlock considered a lifetime of silence, Molly finally said, “Okay then.”

 

* * *

 

Molly immediately went up to her room to recollect herself after the conversation with Sherlock. Suffice to say, she did not expect those words from the man. Baffled, Molly dialled Mary’s mobile.

“Yes dear?” Mary chirped.

“He’s weird Mary. I’m getting confused.” Molly rushed.

“Who? The consulting idiot?” Mary questioned as if she was expecting Molly was calling about him.

“Ye-yes. He said he doesn’t want me to move out.” Molly explained. “He’s saying that he wasn’t used to the ‘domesticity’ of the situation which prompted him to act the way he did and then – ”

“Oh that’s good then!” Mary cut off Molly before she rambled aimlessly.

“But Mary! I’m having second thoughts. God I hate how I become so weak in front of this man. My resolve just crumbles! What if he changes his mind half-way through this?”

“If he does then he’s more stupid than I thought. That and I would aim my gun on him.” Mary commented drily. Molly just laughed at her friend’s humour.

“But seriously Molls, why are you having second thoughts?” Molly instantly sobered up on Mary’s question.

“You’re seriously asking this?”

“Well yeah.” Mary said reasonably. “I know how he can be manipulative and selfish but I’m sure he’s sincere about it.”

Molly recalled the way he looked rattled and off when he was explaining his side. A first, certainly for Sherlock to panic in front of someone else. “But how can I be sure?”

“Because he bothered to ask me and John for help on how to get you to stay?”

“He did? Why would he do that?”

“Well we’ve got to be honest here Molly. The man clearly lacks people-skills. Of course he would ask for help considering his perfectionist tendencies.”

When Molly stayed silent on her end of the line Mary added, “And I promise you that he’s genuine about this. He cares for you Molly. Just be patient with him for a little longer okay? God knows how many years you’ve endured him. Surely you’ve mastered it? Because now would not be a good time to turn the tide.”

Molly thought of it for a while. Molly of course believed that Sherlock was being sincere. His nervousness earlier was enough proof for her. Nevertheless, she does not need to get way over her head lest she wants to hurt herself by expecting something more from him.

_Friends. Just friends._ She thought bitterly.

“Still there Molls?” Mary asked.

Realising she didn’t say anything for a while, she answered, “Yup still here. I’ll stay Mary.”

“Good. Now, did you start your packing?”

“I’ve started, yes. Not a lot though. Some of my things have been missing. Pretty sure the man-child used it for his experiments.”

Mary laughed. “Okay. Unpack at once. John, Lily and I will visit soon. Take care Molls.”

After Molly unpacked some of her things, she heard Sherlock walked up the stairs to her door, clearing his throat in order to gain her attention.

“What’s that?” she asked, eyeing the box Sherlock was currently carrying.

“Umm, something of yours.” He gently put down the box near her. “Now Molly, believe me when I say I did this for the best of your interest. And mine. That’s all.” Sherlock then hastily went down the stairs.

Intrigued, Molly opened the box he left. When she saw the contents, she did not know if she should laugh or cry. Laugh because of the childish antics of the consulting detective (consulting child, more like it) or cry out of frustration. She did however, saw a note on top of her things that read,

_I apologise for taking your things. I was just trying to stop you from moving out. I was pretty certain that this way was effective. SH_

In the end Molly laughed out of pure affection for the insufferable git.


End file.
